Buddy (MySims Islanders Wii)
Buddy appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He manages the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Buddy is one of the most friendliest guys on the planet, but unfortunately this has led to him being rather unlucky and … unique! So with him not being the sharpest tool in the drawer, but having infinite optimism and loyalty still make him a great friend to have around. He is extremely committed to his work and takes pride in being there. Give him a salute! Tasks Task 1 – Welcome Woes Requirements: Couch with 5 Silver and 1 Spring, Couch with 5 Beautiful and 1 Spring, End Table with 4 Wood Introduction: The welcoming area is really dreary, could you make us some things to liven it up a bit please? Hint: Beautiful comes from elegant peoples, can you believe that? Completion: Yay! You did it! Thanks, guests will feel so much more welcome here now! Reward: Couch Blueprint, End Table (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Kitchen from the Dark Ages Requirements: Stove with 4 Candlestick and 4 Gingerbread Man, Sink with 5 Red Apple, Fridge with 5 Soccer Ball and 5 Hungry, Counter with 4 Beautiful and 1 Alien Introduction: Hey pal, fancy helping me out again? The work you did on the lobby was amazing so I was hoping you’d be able to do something with the kitchens here as well please! Hint: These essences are scattered all over the place, once you've done the basic trees and prospecting, trying finding some particularly hungry Sims. They’ll help you get some! Completion: Oh wow! This is awesome! Great job pal! Reward: Stove Blueprint, Sink Blueprint, Fridge Blueprint, Counter Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Doorstop Delivery Requirements: Play and succeed at the Doorstop Delivery minigame. Introduction: Hey pal! What are you up to right now? I kinda need a little help with the morning deliveries. Thanks a lot pal! Hint: N/A Completion: Awesome work! If you ever need any work pal, just give me a ring. I’ll be happy to offer you a place here anytime! Reward: Suitcase Decorative, Unlocked Doorstop Delivery, speak to Buddy and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Dag-Dag! I’m Buddy, welcome! Before you start doing Tasks for the Apartments *Gotta perfect my salute ... if I can just keep my elbow tucked in, I'll get less drag on the upswing… *Hey, pal, do they have bellhops on spaceships? It sure would be neat to fly on a spaceship. *Do you believe in ghosts? I sure do! After all Tasks have been completed at the Apartments *You've taught me something, pal: never give up! I'm proud to be your bellhop, name. *Thanks so much pal, you've done loads of fab work here! How could I ever repay you? *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Pal, seriously watch out. He's really, really, really weird. I mean, he doesn't eat SimBites ... what an odd guy! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff